The present invention is related to lubricants, more particularly, to lubricants useful for both magnetic recording media and high temperature applications.
The demands placed on existing lubricants are currently undergoing significant changes. New engines for automotive and aeronautic applications have requirements that differ dramatically from those previously known. Thus, what is needed are novel compounds that are useful as lubricant base stocks or as lubricant additives and are also stable at high use temperatures. Being stable at high use temperatures means that, as compared to non-stable compounds, the desired lubricating compounds: (1) have low reactivity at elevated temperatures, e.g., are less susceptible to oxidation, less hydrolyzable, less reactive to bases, and less polymerizable; (2) experience little or no decomposition at elevated temperatures; and (3) have relatively low volatility and high boiling points. It is desirable that lubricants be highly soluble in organic oils and greases if they are to be used as lubricant additives. It is also desirable that lubricants can be prepared by simple methods and in high yields.
In addition, lubricants are needed for use in magnetic recording media such as high density rigid disks, ultra high density floppy disks, digital audio tapes and video tapes which can be read by a magnetic recording head. In use of these media, a recording head is in very close proximity to the recording media and frequently contacts the recording media. Such contact causes wear of the thin layer of magnetic material on the recording media and shortens the useful life of the recording media. With insufficiently effective lubricants, there are problems including increased friction, scratching, and adhesion. Therefore, new efficient lubricants are desirable.